Blog użytkownika:Rocky the Cat/Moje OC'e
Takie małe info: większość ludu za poprzedniego życia się znali oprócz Fey'a bo... a sami się dowiecie Lyra the Parrot Kostium: Papuga Zajęcie: Granie na harfie, pieczenie i rozdawanie kremówek, śpiew Wzrost: 2,3 m Data produkcji: 1985 r. Imię przed zabiciem: Ricky Wiek przed zabiciem: 12 lat. Historia: Miała dobrych i bogatych rodziców, ale rzadko bywali w domu, więc opiekowała się nią jej ciotka. Nie miała za dużo przyjaciół, gdyż było bardzo nieśmiała, a jej jedynymi przyjaciółmi byli Natalie (Rocky), Jack (Grey) i Tom (Lucek). Podczas jej przyjęcia urodzinowego w Rocky the Cat's Pizzeria ktoś podał im (Ricky, jej ciotce, Jack'owi i Tom'owi) zatruty tort i wiecie co sie staneło. Charakter: miła, nieśmiała, spokojna, pomocna, cicha, przyjacielska, towarzyska, przy swoich przyjaciołach może zrobić wszystko, Lubi: Kremówki, łagodną muzykę, pastelowe kolory, spokój, porządek Nie lubi: Krwi, hałasu, samotności, czerni Ship: Lucek Ciekawostki: - jest ona moim pierwszym robotem - na początku miała być krukiem (:v) - Ma popsuty mechanizm prawej ręki, przez co może niechcący uderzyć kogoś - Jest wzorowana na mojej BFF Rocky the Cat thumb|348px Kostium: Kot Zajęcie: Jest głównym animatronikiem w RtCP (Rocky the Cat's Pizzeria), nauka gry na gitarze i strzelania z łuku Wzrost: 2,4 metra Data produkcji: 1985 r. Imię przed zabiciem: Natalie Wiek przed zabiciem: 12 lat Historia: Posiadała normalną, kochającą rodzinę. Podczas feralnego spaceru po lesie wraz z rodzicami oraz kolegami zaatakował ją jej ex, zadając głębokie rany scyzorykiem. Umarła z wykrwawienia oraz zimna. Zabójca miał ojca pracującego w RtCP, więc umieścił zwłoki Natalie w kostiumie Rocky. Charakter: szalona, miła, pomocna, odważna, nieprzewidywalna, czasami tajemnicza, w stosunku do wrogów agresywna, tych nie lubiących jej ignoruje, taki szalony naukowiec x3 Lubi: granie na gitarze, rysowanie, kocieły, muzykę, krew (:v), bitą śmietanę, kocimiętkę, kłębki, ciemność Nie lubi: Obelg, egoistów (ale stara się to hamować) Ship: wy już wiecie z kim Ciekawostki: - na początku miała być granatowa z czerwonymi oczami - odwala jej bardzo, bardzo często - Cholernie boi się samo odkurzających odkurzaczy ;-; - Umie sie przetransformować z pumę oraz takiego bardziej kociełowatego kocieła - Jest wzorowana na mnie Grey the Wolf Kostium: Wilk Zajęcie: Zabawianie dzieci wraz z Fey'em, opowiadanie o historiach rycerzy. Wzrost: 2,6 metra Data produkcji: 1985 r. Imię przed zabiciem: Jack Wiek przed zabiciem: 13 lat Historia: Jego rodzina była no, normalna, poza tym, że jego ojciec był pijakiem i ćpunem. Matka miała dobrze płatną pracę, ale wszystko co zarobiła ojciec przepuszczał na używki i alkohole. Jack częściej bywał ze swoimi przyjaciółmi niż w domu. Gdy szedł na urodziny Ricky nie zawiadomił o tym swojej matki, bo nie miał do nikogo oprócz swych przyjaciół zaufania. Oczywiście, on także się zatruł. Charakter: odważny, przyjacielski, ciekawy świata, czasem agresywny, nieprzewidywalny, troche zboczony (xd), zawsze zorganizowany Lubi: pizzę, ciemność, spokój, eksperymentowanie z różnymi płynami, porządek Nie lubi: gdy ktoś mu przeszkadza, bałaganu Ship: Toy Rocky Ciekawostki: - Jest wzorowany na moim dawnym psie (R.I.P Ciapek) Lucek the Bunny Kostium: Królik Zajęcie: Prowadzenie pokazów magicznych, uczenie prostych sztuczek magicznych Wzrost: 2,4 m Data produkcji: 1986 r. Imię przed zabiciem: Tom Wiek przed zabiciem: 13 lat Historia: Co do rodziny, był wychowywany tylko przez matkę (Ojciec zginął w wypadku samochodowym). Miał mnóstwo przyjaciół, ale jego najszczerszymi byli oczywiście Jack, Ricky i Natalie. Zginął tak jak Ricky i Jack. Charakter: Miły, pomocny, towarzyski, optymistyczny, chętny do pomocy, ciekawski, Lubi: Sztuczki magiczne, czytanie książek, muzykę Nie lubi: egoistów (I tego nie hamuje w przeciwieństwie do Rocky), hałasu, przemocy Ship: Lyra Ciekawostki: - Jest wzorowany na mojej kotce (:v) - wpierw miał być dziewczyną (porzuciłam pomysł ;-;) Toy Rocky thumb|342px|*przemalowanie innego rysunku tak bardzo* Kostium: Kot Zajęcie: Zastępczyni Rocky Wzrost: 2,2 metra Data produkcji: 1990 r. Imię przed zabiciem: Wiek przed zabiciem: Historia: Charakter: Wredna, kochliwa, sprytna, egoistyczna, rzadko kiedy miła, typ przywódcy, bywa agresywna, głośna Lubi: rządzić, słuchać muzyki, leniuchować Nie lubi: Gdy się ktoś przed nią wywyższa, konkurencji w każdej dziedzinie Ship: Grey Ciekawostki: - Była niemową oraz była głucha - Jest siostrą Rocky - Mimo brak danych z jej poprzedniego życia, posiada duszę - Umie całkiem dobrze prowadzić ekipę (jeśli się jej słuchają, oczywiście) Fey the Wolf/Fox thumb|362px Kostium: Mieszaniec wilka z lisem, posiada łaty z kostiumu Foxy'ego i Grey'a Zajęcie: Śpiew, pomaganie w występach Rocky i Grey'a Wzrost: 2,4 metra Data produkcji: 1993 r. Imię przed zabiciem: - Wiek przed zabiciem: - Historia: Nie posiada duszy, ale w historii to tyle, że stworzyła go Rocky Charakter: nieśmiały, cichy, pomocny, utalentowany, rozważny Lubi: ciszę, muzykę, śpiewać, piłki Nie lubi: na większość rzeczy jest obojętny, nie za bardzo jest coś czego nie lubi (:v) Ship: kiedyś miał, ale to już zatopione Ciekawostki: - Zachowuje się tak trochu jak pies - Kopiuje i uczy się ruchów, jak np. walki, a że przebywał ze Skubą, skopiował jego ruchy i dlatego ^ (pacz ciekawostka wyżej) - Jest wzorowany na moim psie :v FunJoy the Pony (:v) Kostium: Kucyk (ale taki chodzący normalnie, nie na czworaka), dokładniej pegaz Zajęcie: W latach świetności pizzerii (oraz zanim pojawiła się Rocky) razem ze swoją siostrą, Shanty, prowadziły występy, teraz siedzi w P&S Wzrost: 2,5 metra Data produkcji: Imię przed zabiciem: Layla Wiek przed zabiciem: 14 lat Historia: Charakter: wesoła, energiczna, szalona, przyjacielska, towarzyska, ,,szybko myśląca", tzn. szybko reaguje na różne sytuacje Lubi: dobrą zabawę, przebywać w towarzystwie, słuchać muzyki Nie lubi: nudnych/zbyt logicznie myślących osób, nudy .-. Ship: nope Ciekawostki: - jest ślepa na jedno oko - jest bardzo związana ze swoją siostrą - Jakieś dziecko kiedyś uszkodziło jej lewe skrzydło, więc posiada jedno skrzydło swojej siostry Shanty the Pony Kostium: Kucyk (tak jak Fun, chodzi na dwóch nogach), pegaz dokładniej Zajęcie: Prowadziła występy razem z FunJoy, aktualnie siedzi wyłączona w P&S z nią Wzrost: 2,5 metra Data produkcji: Imię przed zabiciem: Kaile (czyt. Kajli) (tak, wymyśliłam na poczekaniu) Wiek przed zabiciem: 14 lat Historia: Charakter: spokojna, tajemnicza, zawsze chowa się w cieniu FunJoy, jak się przemoże to pomocna, nieufna, trochu kłótliwa Lubi: spokój, czytać książki, muzykę, obserwować Nie lubi: hałasu, kiedy ktoś jej przeszkadza, większości ludu .-. Ship: nope. Nope nope nope nope, nigdy ;w; chociaż... Ciekawostki: - Może sie ,,przetransformować" w nietoperzo-pucyko-coś podobnego ;w; - Mimo częstych kłótni z Fun, jest mocno z nią związana Lady the Horse Kostium: koń (ale taki koń koń) Zajęcie: Gdy FunJoy i Shanty ,,prowadziły" tę pizzerię, woziła w przyczepce dzieci (a jubilata na sobie), ale teraz siedzi z Fun i Shanty Wzrost: 2 metry Data produkcji: Imię przed zabiciem: Nina (czyt. Najna, bo tak :v) Wiek przed zabiciem: 14 lat Historia: Charakter: spokojna, wyrozumiała, ale miewa napady złości i może mocno kopnąć albo ugryźć Lubi: ciszę, trawę, światło, spokój, dzieci Nie lubi: trudno powiedzieć, ale raczej ognia tak naj Ship: nope Ciekawostki: - Kiedyś umiała mówić - Ma mocno poniszczone nogi, przez co trochu kuleje Mice Sisters 1. Treen Kostium: mysz (u' don't say?) Zajęcie: wraz ze swoją siostrą śpiewają piosenki na wyższych dźwiękach (albo nightcore'y) Wzrost: 2,1 metra Data produkcji: 1988 r. Imię przed zabiciem: Tatiana Wiek przed zabiciem: 14 lat Historia: (jak sie wymyśli to sie napisze) Charakter: ciekawska, trochu egoistyczna, dociekliwa, trochu księżniczkowata Lubi: śpiewać, kłócić się ze swoją siostrą. Mało co lubi tak szczerze Nie lubi: gdy ktoś się nią nie interesuje Ship: No chyba was coś Ciekawostki: - Ma bardzo wysoki głos, nawet jak nie śpiewa - Jak tyle zechce, dopnie wszystkiego - Trzyma raczej ze swoją siostrą i Toyką 2. Shiro Kostium: mysz Zajęcie: to co Treen Wzrost: 2,1 m Data produkcji: 1988 r. Imię przed zabiciem: Sally Wiek przed zabiciem: 14 lat Historia: (sie wymyśli sie napisze) Charakter: naiwna, egoistyczna, księżniczkowata, kłótliwa, rzadko kiery miła Lubi: mało co, ale Toy Rocky lubi .-. Nie lubi: większości rzeczy Shio: pojebało czy pojebało? Ciekawostki: - Trzyma raczej z Treen i Toy Rocky niż z resztą bandy - Tyż ma wysoki głos Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach